


We Were Painting Roses Red Without Accomplishment

by orphan_account



Category: Funhaus, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fh - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MY OT3 BOYS, Multi, Parenting au mess, its just fluff and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: get fucked.





	We Were Painting Roses Red Without Accomplishment

**Author's Note:**

> hey~  
> dont fucking send fic links to  
> SHIT YOU DIDNT WRITE  
> AND IF ITS ABOUT THEM. WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. I KEPT EVERYTHING AS FAR AWAY FROM HIM ON PURPOSE. I WAS'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG AND YET  
> HERE WE ARE.  
> FUCK OFF. YOU'RE NOT FUNNY AND IT'S NOT A JOKE  
> THIS LEGIT SUCKS.  
> YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF PRETENTIOUS DICKS.

you're garbage people.


End file.
